wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Big Cat Love
That is such a cheesy title... XD Anyway, this is Artemis the FowlWing's romantic fanfic! Enjoy, even though it was a little rushed! Chapter One Winter was an extremely bad mood as he stomped down the hall that was half-filled with light and packed full of other dragons. It had been three days since the world was saved; three days since he had gone back to Jade Mountain Academy as a hero; three days since those horrible NightWings had moved to the old City of Night on the peninsula... Three days since Winter had told Moon that he loved her. Winter cursed silently at the flashback, shouldering roughly past a shocked RainWing to get into his next class. The pain was still fresh in his mind, and it still hurt him like a bleeding scar every single time he was reminded of it. Which was often. And by often, he meant every single second of his life. He could still see her pitying face as she crushed his heart.... Chapter Two It was just after Kinkajou had woken up. Having slept through '' ''everything, she was extremely confused, and her friends rushed to fill '' her in on the past week's events. Winter was standing at the edge of the group, as usual, grumbling about how the eyeball-scorcher was back and how no one cared that Winter had saved them all when he had brought back Foeslayer in the last sliver of moonlight. Then, all of the sudden, Moon was right by next to him. "It's okay to be happy for once, you know." She informed him, giggling. "Kinkajou is back! There shall be neon colors everywhere! Isn't that exciting?" Winter half-growled at her, shoving her gently with his wing. "Black, white and maybe a bit of blue are all the colors I need! The rest of her tribe is crazy enough. They almost drove me crazy when I was talking to Queen Glory and her entire "secret" guard started turning glittery rainbow!" Moon giggled harder, and dragged Winter over to where Turtle and Kinkajou were chatting. She was less confused now, and was laughing about the adventures they had had without her. "Seriously, Turtle? You did that?????" Kinkajou laughed, nudging him with her wing. "Wow! That's so cool! I wish I were there!!" '' '' '' Turtle looked at her fondly, and Moon giggled even more and pushed Winter and Quibli out of the room to give Turtle and Kinkajou some privacy. All of the sudden, Winter saw his chance. Looking back, he knew that he should have just waited, or, even better, never said it at all. Leaving Qibli'' behind, who seemed to know what was going on -- ''the '' stupidly smart lizard, Winter thought ''-- he and Moon went outside and '' sat under a tree. Moon was still laughing, snorting quietly as she flopped by next to Winter. Winter tensed at her touch, but quickly relaxed, knowing that his parents thought he was dead anyway, so they couldn't disapprove. And besides, wasn't this what he wanted? Him and Moon, dancing under the starlight as lovers? Winter quickly cast that picture out of his head -- he didn't even know if she loved him back. "Isn't it great, Winter?" Moon said, smiling. "The world saved, Kinkajou woke up, everything is back to normal..... what is it, Winter?" she added, slightly concerned, noticing him shift as he became nervous. "It's.... well..." Normally Winter was blunt and quick, and he had no idea why he was dragging this out. He fingered his skyfire pouch, wondering if it still worked, if Moon actually hated him because she had already seen his horrible thoughts, and if it would just be easier to take it off and let Moon read his mind. "Yes?" Moon said quietly, looking at Winter. "Moons, Moon! I love you!" Winter blurted, unable to take it any longer. "Ever since I first saw you at the academy, ever since you first spoke to me!" '' Moon gazed at Winter, pity and disbelief crystal-clear in her voice '' and eyes. "Winter, I.... I knew that you liked me, but I never knew how much.... Oh, Winter, I just --" "Stop! Don't worry! We can make it work!" Winter interrupted. "My parents think I'm dead -- but they're still good parents, don't worry," he quickly added, seeing the concerned look on Moon's face. "But now they wouldn't get mad at me for liking you!" Moon stopped him, her tear scales sparkling, as if with real tears. "Winter.... I can't. I can't do this." "But why?" Winter asked, pressing close to her. Moon edged away. "Because.... I like you, but.... I don't like you in that way, Winter. I like you as a friend, not as a lover." '' Winter felt the words stab into his heart like a cold spear, '' letting in all of the doubts Winter had refused to think. She doesn't '' love me. She really doesn't love me. I'm not good enough for her, I did this at the wrong place, the wrong time, she picked that lizard-tailed back-stabber face-licker SandWing, she doesn't love me. '' '' Winter tried to hide his thoughts, but his emotions were forcing his way out of his usually stiff face. Moon looked at him with even more sympathy, which was now just making him angry. "Stop pitying me!" he roared, almost blasting her face with frostbreath. "Leave me alone!"'' '' And then he ran off, ignoring Moon, ignoring her cries for him '' to come back, ignoring the pitying face of Qibli, ignoring the started calls of the dragons who jumped out of his face as he ran... Trying to ignore the fact that he would never be the same again. '' '''' Chapter Three Winter stomped into his class, glaring at everyone. Moon was there, and so was Qibli, but he stalked past them, his face cold, and instead sat by next to Lynx, who had recently joined the academy and was in Peril's winglet. She beamed at him, nudging him with her wing. He half smiled back, his heart shattering at the sight of those peculiar blue scales on her face, and faced the front of the classroom and tried to listen to the teacher who was just starting a boring lecture on Animus dragons. However, somewhat annoyingly, Lynx kept trying to talk to him. "Hey, want to go fish hunting after this class?" she would whisper, and he would nod distractedly and try to listen again, only to be interrupted yet again five seconds later. However, soon he found himself warming up to her, only to look at Moon again and realize that no one would ever be her equal. After the lecture had finally ended, Winter gave in to Lynx's pestering and agreed to accompany her on the hunt. Stupid! he scolded himself. She's just going to be yet another dragon who disappoints you or wants to cling onto you like a tiny dragonet! But, he went anyway, flying right by next to Lynx, feeling happier than he had felt since Moon had broke his heart. At the river, he and Lynx sat by the edge, talking, hardly paying attention to the fish. They talked about random topics that Winter would have never discussed with Moon, but he had a good time all the same. As they were about to fly back to Jade Mountain, Lynx exclaimed, "We completely forgot to get some fish! Here, I'll catch some for the both of us." "No, I'll do it," Winter said, kind of wanting to show off his hunting skills. He dived into the river -- and was immediately swallowed up by the current. Kind of panicking, he cried, "Help, Lynx!" Swiftly, Lynx dived into the water, trying to grab a hold of him. The current almost swept her away, too, but she obviously had better experience in rivers than he did and pulled Winter out. Soon, they lay, panting, on the shore. "Sorry I didn't get those fish," Winter said, gasping. "I was too busy drowning, or, as my parents would say, "swimming incorrectly"." Lynx laughed, a prettier sound than Winter had expected. "Don't worry. We're alive, and that's what counts, right?" Winter laughed as well, not hating himself for once, and struggled to his feet. "Yes. Thanks, Lynx." Lynx got up as well, and folded her wings around Winter. "You're too welcome." Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Artemis the FowlWing) Category:Genre (Romance)